


Q is for Q

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Crossover Soup-Darcy Lewis [17]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Q flirt a little. Cute little one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q is for Q

Q is for Q

Own Nothing.

Short One-Shot  
......................................................  
"He's cute." Darcy stated as she walked up to Q as Bond walked away.

He rolled his eyes at her. "He's off limits."

"To me or you?" She asked as she stood next to her friend. "Because honey, I have to tell you, given the chance, I would climb him like a jungle gym."

"Must you always be so vulgar?" He asked her as he led her inside the café.

"Yes." She stated. "Nine times out of ten it will get the point across that I'm looking for a good lay."

"That doesn't make sound you any less desperate." Q stated, his voice dripped in sarcasm.

"Oooh." Darcy shivered as she sat across from him. "He bites."

"On many occasions." He replied, he glanced over the menu then smirked up at her. "If you ask nicely."

"I like this Q, he's s feisty." She glanced over her shoulder. "Maybe I should properly thank that man."

"He's one of England's national treasures."

"Well." Darcy scoffed. "It would be an act of war if an American broke one of her Majesty's national treasures, wouldn't it?"

"Certainly." He smiled as he ordered tea for them to drink and a small lunch. "So what brings you to England?"

"Oh you know, work, internship, the sights." She winked at Q.

"And are you enjoying the sites?" He asked her.

"So far it's en fantastic." She smiled as their tea came.

"What do you plan on seeing next?"

"I don't know, what do you think, your bedroom or mine?" She smirked at him.

"You really are this vulgar." He replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh honey, go big or go home." She laughed.

"Is this how you pick up men in America?" He asked her.

"No, they usually pick me up." She winked at him. "But I like a challenge."

"And what makes you think there is a challenge?" He asked her.

"Because." She set her cup down and leaned forward against the table and looked him dead in the eyes. "You don't do anything half way and I can be very resilient, so tell me now Q. Am I wasting my time in thinking that you are interested in me or should I run after that good looking specimen of a man that walked away five minutes ago?"

"I am not an easy lay." He replied. "I'll make you work for it."

She smiled at him and brushed his bangs out of his eyes before pulling back. "I am fine with that."

"Good." He smiled at her.

"Good." She agreed.


End file.
